


The Longest Battle

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: At age seven, Percy was diagnosed with cancer. Even though he was dying, he continued with his quests. After ten years, the cancer finally kills him.





	The Longest Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey guys. So I wrote this little one-shot because I was really interested with the idea of a main character having a disease. Before I start, let me say that I do not mean to offend anyone with this story. I wrote this with no ill intent and I do not want anyone to be offended by this. 
> 
> This is also posted in Fanfiction.net under the username Angel of Darkness 2004. This is also me and I have other stories on there too. With that said, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS: Before someone mentions it, a guest reviewer on FF asked about Gorgon's blood. I just want to answer it before anyone else asked. I completely forgot that Percy took it it the first place. So for this story, pretend he found a different cure and didn't drink it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.
> 
> Warning: Character death, sadness, spoilers

It started a few years ago. Percy was seven when he started to not feel well. He brushed it off at first but it only got worse and his mother was forced to go to the doctor.

Percy didn't understand what was happening at the time but when his doctor delivered the news, his mother burst into sobs. While his mother cried, the doctor explained what was happening to him.

He had cancer. More specifically, lung cancer. It was at it's earliest stages and could still be cured. But Percy knew he wouldn't survive. While the doctor reassured them that he would live, Percy had a gut feeling that he wouldn't. He didn't voice his thoughts though.

One of the problems was that he and his mother were poor. Smelly Gabe wouldn't help either. He would probably be glad to see Percy die. The doctor said that being poor wouldn't matter and that they would get donations to pay for it.

Percy, while he was unsure if he would survive, still hoped there was still some way to prevent it.

* * *

At age twelve, Percy learned that he was a demigod. His cancer was at stage two now and the doctors tried everything they could to cure him. He started to cough blood and his chest hurt. His friend Grover did not know of his cancer and he preferred it that way.

He went on the quest to receive Zeus's lightning bolt even though he knew it was bad for is health. Annabeth and the rest of the camp, including Chiron, did not know of his cancer. The weeks he went without treatment hurt but he recovered a bit. The doctors where concerned when he hadn't come to the hospital for a few weeks.

His second quest was successful but he suffered the consequences of not having treatment. The coughing was worst and the chest pain grew. He also started to lose his appetite but was still able to eat enough to survive and for people to not get suspicious.

His third quest was bad. Holding up the sky put a strain on him and the stress to find Annabeth also didn't help him. His breath started to shorten, the coughing started to come more often, and the chest pain grew into a dull throb.

The war was what really hurt. Just because he couldn't get hit physically, it didn't stop his cancer. He started to wheeze and he began to get tired more easily. If anyone noticed, no one commented on it.

He wondered for the first time if death would be that bad. 

* * *

When his memory got erased, he remembered his name, a girl named Annabeth, and the fact he had cancer. When he entered the Roman camp, he knew he had to hide his cancer now more then other. His cancer had gotten worse during the eight months and Lupa ended up finding out. She promised not to tell though.

He ended up going on a quest with Hazel and Frank, a daughter of Pluto and a son of Mars. He almost died but he ended up remembering who he was. He reunited with Annabeth and met Jason, Piper, and Leo. He went through Tartarus with Annabeth and reunited with Bob.

They defeated Gaea and Leo died. He mourned of course but he knew he would see him soon. Eight or so months of not going under treatment made his cancer worse and he knew that he was going to die soon.

When he visited the doctors again, he found out that his cancer had evolved into stage four. He was going to die and the doctors couldn't do anything but mourn for a patient they couldn't treat.

* * *

"Hey Wise Girl?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"If I died, can you promise me that you would live your life to the fullest?" Percy asked her seriously.

"Of course but your not going to die. Not on my watch," Annabeth said.

Percy breathed a silent sigh of relief. As long as Annabeth did not kill herself to be with him, he was fine.

* * *

It was a week later when Percy died. He was in the hospital, his mother right beside him, sobbing loudly.

He smiled weakly at her and said, "I love you Mom. Tell Annabeth I love her too."

Sally sobbed louder but nodded her head. Percy's smile grew as he took his final breath. Paul, who was sitting next to Sally, had tears running down his face as he comforted his wife.

* * *

Annabeth's reaction to finding out her boyfriend,  _her future_ , being dead was disbelief. This was Percy Jackson after all. The Savior of Olympus and more importantly the love of her life couldn't be dead. But he was and there was nothing she could do about it.

She stayed in her cabin for a week. People brought her food even as they controlled their own grief over Percy's death. After that week was over, she received a letter from Sally that was written by Percy.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_If you're reading this, I'm dead. There was something I hadn't told you in the six or so years I have known you. I have cancer, more specifically, lung cancer. I was diagnosed when I was seven and it is honestly a miracle that I have survived for ten years. Going on the quests has made the cancer worse. The weeks I went without treatment made the cancer spread out of control and the fact that I went missing for eight months and didn't have treatment didn't help at all. When the war ended, I went to the hospital. The cancer was at stage four and they couldn't do anything about it. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you Wise Girl but I thought it was for the best._

_My time is going to be up soon. I love you Annabeth. Never forget that. Don't mourn for me. Live for me. If you can, move on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean your life has gone away. Find someone who loves you like I did. Raise the family you always wanted and when you die, I'll be there to greet you._

_Who knows what will happen? I'll reunite with Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, and anyone else who has died. I might even try for rebirth._

_For now though, goodbye Annabeth. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Seaweed Brain_

When Annabeth was done reading, she cried. She cried and cried until she eventually fell asleep.

Not all great heroes fell to monsters. That was the case for Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus. Not all monsters are physical and nobody should forget that.

**_"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."_  - Marcus Tullius Cicero**

 

**Author's Note:**

> And cut. I actually have no idea if people can walk and talk if they have an advanced stage of cancer. I tried looking it up but with no avail. For the sake of this story, Percy can. Anyways, I wanted to add a little fact just in case people are curious. I was looking up ways lung cancer kills people so I could figure out how Percy died. I looked at a site called VerywellHealth and I choose one of the ways Percy died. He technically died of Pulmonary Hemorrhage which is bleeding in the lungs. It is responsible for twelve percent of deaths. With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed. See you later.


End file.
